


mornings like this

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oumasai Week, Waking Up, first fic wow, they love each other!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi just loves mornings like this aka a really cheesy but cute morning fic
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 72





	mornings like this

Shuichis morning starts with the sunlight peeking through the gaps of the curtains. As his eyes start to flutter open, he immediately notices the smaller, purple haired boy clinging to him. Not that shuichi minds of course.

This is one of the only times where Kokichi is completely calm, normally energetically bouncing around. But even though Kokichi may be a tad over energetic, he still loves him all the same

He stares at the boy for a little why just taking in how calm and cute he looks in this moment. Shuichi delicately lifts his hand as to not wake him and gently moves a stray hair that is resting over his face. Then shuichi can’t help but plant a little kiss on the resting boys forehead.

Turns out that this small bit of affection was enough to wake Kokichi from his slumber as his eyes start to open slowly. “morning shumai” he says sleepily “morning kichi” Shuichi responds, affection seeping out of his like a waterfall.

“Has my shumai been watching me sleep? You’re such a creep shumai!” Kokichi says with a cheeky grin spreading across his face. In the earlier stages in their relationship Shuichi definitely would’ve been very embarrassed and flustered about what Kokichi just said, but after spending so much time together Shuichi had learned to go along with what Kokichi would say.

“Well can you blame me? You just look so cute when you sleep”. Again a while ago Shuichi would never admit something like this but he knows now he can openly tell Kokichi these things, even though Kokichi would tease the hell out of him. Saying these things though is worth it when he sees Kokichis flustered face. As much as the purple headed boy would tease Shuichi about being so easily embarrassed and would openly flirt with him constantly, he wasn’t that much better then Shuichi was when accepting complements. “Goddd my beloved is so cheesy sometimes” Kokichi says while hiding his red face on the blunettes shoulder. Shuichi just softly laughs, he knows Kokichi secretly loves when he complements him although he might not admit it.

“Kichi as much as I would like to lie here, don’t you think we should get up? “But why shumai? We have no plans”. He was right it was a Saturday and they had no where to be so they could stay here all day if they really wanted to. “Good point, I suppose we can stay here for a while longer”

They did just that, they stayed there in each other’s embrace for a little while longer. In the moment the world felt still, like they were the only people in the world, they wished they could just stay like this forever. Unfortunately though they couldn’t and eventually they would have to face the day.

After a lot of effort, Shuichi was able to pull himself from Kokichis grasp and went to go make breakfast. He didn’t make anything fancy just some cereal and a coffee he also made a coffee for Kokichi. He ate as he mindlessly scrolled on his phone. Eventually Kokichi emerged from the bedroom they shared.

“Hello Kichi I made you a coffee” Shuichi said holding out the cup towards him. “Aw my shumai is too nice to me!” the bluentte just smiled at him as he took the cup and plopped down next to him. They ate the rest of their breakfast in a comforting silence until Kokichi said something unexpectedly. “I love you”  
“I love you too kichi” Shuichi replied with a fond smile on his face.

“No I mean I REALLY love you” Kokichi said putting a lot of emphasis on the really. Shuichi just chucked lightly and said “yes Kokichi and I REALLY love you” copying what Kokichi had done. Instead of a reply Kokichi just rested his head on Shuichis shoulder. Neither had really expected their relationship to end up like this but they wouldn’t change it for the world. Because both of them adored mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dr fic so it may not be the greatest but i hope you enjoyed!! also if you would follow my twitter @cloudkomaeda that would be appriciated. thank you for reading and have a lovely rest of your day <3


End file.
